The long term objective of this project is the development of a more accurate and useful instrument with which to perform pneumatic microinjection of fluids in the life sciences and microchemistry. Studies will be performed to validate experimental results obtained by the applicant which indicate the pneumatic injection can be effected with a accuracy and reliability greater than heretofore possible. A series of experiments will be performed to correlate quantitatively microinjection volumes, measured visually or by electrotration with an electrical signal derived from the delivery pipet. A more accurate and reliable microinjector in the picoliter range would find ready acceptance in the scientific research instrument market.